William: La otra cara de la Historia
by Agatha Mora
Summary: WILLIAM: Spin-off Neófita. Será un mini-fic de cinco capítulos. Solo para explicar algunos puntos flojos de la historia, verán había muchas cosas que la Neófita no sabia y que por ende yo no podía mostrar. Aquí veremos parte de lo que pasó en Volterra al llegar Bella, también resolveremos preguntas...No se han cuestionado ¿Por qué Bella...?


**Tema: "La Volta" for Elizabeth I.**

**.**

**"Es curioso que la vida, cuanto más vacía, más pesa"**

**.**

**WILLIAM: Spin-off Neófita / La otra cara de la Historia**

**.**

**Prólogo**

**.**

_******Volterra; municipio**** de la provincia de Pisa; Toscana; Italia.**_

**_._**

_**Hechos previos a Neófita…**_

_**.**_

Ver sufrir a Félix en las crudas manos de su amo, constituía un placer puro y completamente terrenal. Aro había estado torturando a la pobre criatura durante horas; subía, bajaba, era colgado y arrastrado. Todo hasta finalmente ser degradado arrancándole sus viejos ropajes de general y otorgándole otros que lo transformaban en un miembro simple y común de la ostentosa Guardia.

Me limité a observar de pie entre los viejos tronos, mimetizado con los teatrales cadáveres que se hacían llamar regentes eternos, los reyes del mundo vampírico.

.

_Aro..._

_Cayo..._

_Marco..._

.

Para mí, simples idiotas con algunas cartas de su lado.

—Ahora dime Félix. ¿Piensas que tienes derecho a implorar por piedad? ¿Piensas que tienes derecho a vivir? —inquirió Aro frenético.

—Mi rey…

— ¡Cállate! —una patada a su mandíbula, haciendo que su cabeza se girase y silenciándolo de forma bestial. —No, no tienes ese derecho.

—Lo sé mi señor, pero…

—¡Nada…!

Otra patada, arrojándolo algunos metros. Aunque no lo parecía, el caduco cuerpo guardaba mucha fuerza.

Dos guardias llegaron a sujetar a Félix desde atrás. Sometiéndolo férreamente durante varios minutos, mientras el rey tomaba decisiones y exploraba opciones. Finalmente Aro decidió salir de su trance temporal con una respuesta formulada. Vida o muerte a su lacayo...

Sorprendiéndonos con una gran risotada maniática, hizo que con un movimiento de sus manos los vampiros soltaran a su rehén. Llegó hasta él, agachándose y sosteniendo, o más bien estrujando brutalmente su cara.

—Necesitas una ofrenda, Félix. Perdiste algo preciado para mí… debes reponerlo.

Los ojos del interpelado se abrieron de par en par, a causa de la sorpresa. Sabía que Aro estaba dándole una oportunidad para salvar su existencia, pero también sabía que era imposible remplazar lo perdido.

.

.

En los recientes días pasados, Félix fue enviado en una misión de _reclutamiento_. Cuando hablo de reclutamiento, obviamente me refiero a cazar, matar y convertir a un humano en vampiro por la fuerza. Por desgracia, el corazón del pobre chico no resistió el cambio. Y ante la taquicardia provocada por la ponzoña, ese órgano bombeante e impelente, llamado corazón, se detuvo antes de que el veneno se esparciera por su sistema. Haciendo que el joven muriera de un ataque cerebro vascular en el proceso de trasformación.

Por desgracia para Félix, el muchacho representaba _uno en un millón_. Un escudo… el más raro y preciado de los dones.

El viejo señor, esperó esto por años y cuando por fin estuvo al alcance de sus manos, se escabulló casi burlándose de él.

Una leve sonrisa, asomó en mis labios. Aro corría y corría por algo que a mí se me brindó de forma natural. Esa es una de las razones por las que estaba aquí, los viejos reyes me atraparon con la esperanza de poder dominarme y aprovechar mis "talentos" desafortunadamente para ellos, eso no es tan simple.

Mi mente, es una fortaleza impenetrable, nadie puede acceder a ella ni descubrir sus secretos. Mi escudo es individual, ya que se basa en mi arquitectura cerebral, la forma condiciona la función y no puede ser expandido o otras criaturas. Por otro lado, lo que Aro busca es un escudo expansible, una criatura que goce de un gran desarrollo en su inteligencia interpersonal y corporal kinestesica... Los escudos eran raros, sólo se daban unos pocos por milenio, pero existían y eso era suficiente para el viejo rey.

.

.

Aro hervía de rabia e impotencia. Quería despedazar a Félix, encontrar un culpable y desquitarse con él. Pero la verdad es que en el fondo no le apetecía acabar con su ex general. Lo necesitaba, era un miembro experimentado y destacado de la Guardia, si lo eliminaba, representaría una perdida más. Por todo eso, decidió darle otra oportunidad, ofreciéndole como opción que le trajese un _nuevo escudo._

Con la sentencia y el castigo ya dados, Aro, Marco y Cayo seguidos de todo su ostentoso y aún más grotesco séquito se retiraron de la gran sala del trono. Dejando a solo dos cuerpos detrás, un Félix suplicante y desordenado. Y a mí… quien lo observaba estoico e inerte desde la indiferente distancia.

Con postura erguida y recta, y guardando las manos detrás de la espalda, como se me había enseñado. Avancé algunos pasos hasta el gran sillón de Aro. Aquel ubicado en medio y un poco más adelantado de los demás. Me senté con parsimonia y elegancia, para observar al pobre condenado.

Félix aguardaba en la misma posición en que su señor lo había dejado. A cuatro patas, con la cabeza colgando entre los brazos y con las ropas desgarradas, creando una imagen deplorable y apetecible para mí, pues soy una criatura vengativa.

El sucio vampiro me ignoró completamente, no hizo gesto alguno o siquiera me miró. Por mi parte tampoco hubo acercamientos, solo me senté a observarlo en su decadencia. Disfrutando el macabro espectáculo...

Luego de un tiempo, el aburrimiento me llegó. Me puse de pie y dispuse a retirarme, al pasar junto a Félix el decidió hablar.

—No tengo una ofrenda para él. — habló bajo y con voz rasgada, contestando a la petición hecha por Aro hace ya rato.

Lo escuché y evalué, después de algunos segundos de dudas tomé una decisión. El momento había llegado...Mi peón estaba listo, y el primer movimiento sería hecho.

Sonreí levemente.

—Yo puedo darte una… —dije extendiéndole mi mano mientras sostenía un pequeño papel plegado.

Félix elevó su cabeza, observando la nota y luego se focalizó en mí.

— ¿A qué precio? —preguntó derrotado.

—A caso importa… —Él no estaba en posición de discutir, solo tenía un camino que tomar; el mío.

Él estaba en mis manos y lo sabía. Me quitó la nota con brusquedad y la desplegó con velocidad, ya que la salvación en forma de sílabas lo esperaba ahí.

—_Isabella… _—susurró.

Asentí.

—Debéis ir a América por ella…cruzar los mares...

Avancé algunos pasos, dispuesto a salir del recinto. Antes de atravesar las grandes puertas, volví a hablar.

—Solo para que conste… tristemente el precio no lo pagarás tú Félix, sino esa pequeña chica.

.

.

* * *

**La mayoría de los personajes utilizados en este historia son propiedad de la Sra. Meyer. La propiedad intelectual de la trama le pertenece a Agatha Mora, todos los derechos están reservados, salvo que se indique expresamente lo contrario.**

**Fanfic Twilight Beteado por Vhica - beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction**

**.**

**.**

******WILLIAM: Spin-off Neófita : Será un mini-fic de cinco o seis capítulos. ...No se han cuestionado ¿Por qué Bella? ¿Por qué le dieron la daga? ¿Por qué Cayo no murió cuando la uso Benjamín? ¿Cuál es concretamente el poder de Nessie? Etc...**

******.**

******.**

******En realidad William se volvió un personaje fuerte y muy rico, con una historia propia para contar...Comenzó a independizarse y a mostrar cosas que la Neófita no podía ver o saber. Por eso decidí crear este Mini-fic...Se que habrá quienes crean que estoy intentando alargar la historia, pero la verdad es que la parte de William debe ser contada. Desde ya, no es obligación leerlo...sólo es un anexo más, así como el epílogo.**

******Gracias a las que me sigan aquí. Un abrazo grande...**

******.**

******.**

******Facebook: Agatha Mora**

******Grupo: Lanas y Letras - Agatha FF Twilight**


End file.
